November Rain
by DracoMalfoy456
Summary: When Draco's plan doesn't go the way he wants it to, he runs into a bathroom, letting his emotions show. Unfortuntely, a bathroom is not the best place to cry. He is confronted by Hermione Granger, and the unthinkable happens. They kiss. Through the next few weeks, feelings develop, and they soon grow close. But can the love between a Death Eater and a Mudblood really survive? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello. I'm not very happy with this fic, but I decided to post it because I already wrote it, and decided why not. It's very fluffy so far, which I don't like, but it is what it is. This is going to be a Multi-fic, but for those of you who know me, and my tendency to quit working of Multi-fics, you need not worry. I've already written at least 3 more chapters, and I will write more. I don't expect this to go past 10 chapters. I had meant for this to be a One-shot, but it didn't work out. .-. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I will update every day, until I run out of prewritten material, then it will be once a week, or whenever I finish a chapter. :) I wasn't going to post this until it was finished, but I decided, "Why not," so here it is. Rated M for mild language(I bleep out the vowel, but I'm very paranoid) as I don't think I could ever write a lemon… I'm not perverted enough. Again, please, please review! **

_~~When I look into your eyes~~  
~~I can see a love restrained~~  
~~But darling when I hold you~~  
~~Don't you know I feel the same, yeah~~_

It was dark, and cold. That's one thing I remember about that night. It happened right after yet another failed attempt of mine at Dumbledore's life. I had been trying to fix that blasted cabinet since the school year began, but it seemed impossible! If I couldn't fix the cabinet, how else could I get the Death Eaters in Hogwarts, and/or kill the old fool? So, in a fit of desperation, I hexed Madam Rosmerta to hand the package to the first girl who entered the bathroom. I saw as a 7th year Gryffindor, who I believe went by the name of Katie Bell, walked out of the bathroom with the package in hand. I sigh a breath of relief. Phase one, complete.

I sat back in the booth I was sitting in, feeling quite proud of myself. This was going to be easier than I thought! I had barely thought that, when I heard a scream outside. Panic filled me, as I rushed outside the pub, making sure no one saw me. I wasn't supposed to be here, since I was supposed to be in detention with Mcgonagall, but sent Goyle instead. The wonders of Polyjuice potion.

I watched in horror as Katie Bell was suspended in midair, the trio of idiots underneath her wondering what was going on. I cursed under my breath. Of course the stupid girl had to open the package. Despite my anger at having my plan fail, I mainly felt sick, hoping the girl would survive. I didn't need her death on my hands as well as the old fool's. I watched as the girl feel to the ground, and as one of the trio, Scarhead, I think, ran to get someone.

The half breed oaf returned with Scarhead, and ran off with the girl, the trio of idiots, and another girl I didn't know following. Not having any other reason to be in Hogsmeade, I followed behind them, keeping my head down.

When we returned to the castle, I rushed to the men's room, bumping into someone along the way. Not caring who it was, I continued onto the restroom. After making sure it was empty, I rush into a stall, and empty the contents of my stomach. Who knew it would hurt so much to kill someone? As I sat in the stall, I started crying.

_Stop crying you pathetic idiot! You should be proud you might have killed that girl! You should be hoping she is dead, not sitting on the floor of this lavatory crying! _Rang out the voice of my father in my mind. I shuddered lightly, before throwing up again. I'm not cut out for this. After a few moments of my sobbing, I hear the bathroom door open. I immediately spring up, and close the stall door, so whoever it is that just walked in here does not see me crying like a baby. I stop breathing, as I hear the footsteps move closer to the stalls.

Moments pass, before I hear someone mumble something, and the door to my stall flies open. I stare wide eyed at the person in front of me. A second passes, before the shock wears off, and I'm able to make a snarky comment to the witch in front of me.

I sneer "You know this is a male's washroom, right Granger?" I had wanted my voice to come out as confidant, arrogant, cool. Anything but the way it came out, scratchy and dry from my vomiting. F*ck.

I watch as she raises an eyebrow. "I know fully well where I am Malfoy. Would you mind telling me why you are _crying_ in a male's washroom?" Great, so she knew I was crying. _Well obviously she would figure it out, your eyes are probably red, and you have tear stains down your face you idiot! _A voice hissed at me in my mind. I put up my guard, and look at her coldly.

"It is none of your business why I am crying Granger." I said coldly, my voice still a bit raw sounding.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "So it had nothing to do with the fact Katie Bell was just given a cursed necklace by someone?"

I felt my heart stop, as my eyes widen. She couldn't possibly know that it was I who gave the Bell girl the necklace.

"N-no, o-of course not!" I stammer. _Smooth move idiot. _I thought to myself, groaning internally.

"Right." She spat out, taking a step closer to me, taking out her wand. I took a step back, the backs of my knees hitting the toilet. I swallow heavily, staring at her wand that is now pressed against my chest.

"Listen good Malfoy. I don't know what you're doing, but you better stop it, if nothing but to save your own hide. Harry is onto you, he knows you're up to something, and will stop at nothing to find out what you're doing. So it's better for everyone if you just stop it now, before more people get hurt." She hisses at me. I gulp. I know I shouldn't say anything, but I can't just let her have the last word. Besides, she's already figured out I'm planning something.

"What makes you think I can just stop Granger?" I hiss back. "You have no idea what it's like for me. If I don't do this, he'll kill me." As soon as I say it, I regret it. Now she knows that I'm working for someone. Maybe if it was the Weasel, I wouldn't have anything to worry about, but since this is Granger, the supposed brightest witch of our age, she'll probably figure out who I'm working for. F*ck. This is not good. A look of apprehension passes my face, before I put my indifferent mask back on, something I learned from Father.

"You think I care if you die Malfoy? It'll be better if you would, it would save the many lives you might take from now and the time you finish whatever your "Mission" is. Your death would be better than the death or injury of anyone else." She hissed at me.

Well, I won't pretend to say that didn't hurt. I never particularly cared for Granger, but it hurt that she didn't care the least bit if I lived or died. Of course, why would she? I've been nothing but horrid to her over our school years. I'm so tired, and confused, I don't even bother to stop my mask from falling, showing my miserable face. Inside I hear my father's voice berating me for being so vulnerable in front of this witch, but at moment, I just don't care. For this one moment, I wish that I would just fail, and get killed by the Dark Lord. At least that way I won't kill anyone…

I see Grangers wand drop a little, but I don't dare to look at her face. I feel shame, and sadness wash over me, as I contemplate what to say. In all honesty, I have nothing to say, but I can't just leave her with the last word.

"I know Granger, I know." I whisper in a defeated voice.

"Malfoy…" She starts, before I cut her off.

"I know I deserve to die Granger. I know I'm evil, and a monster, and the world would be better off without me. I would gladly off myself, and end this if I weren't concerned what that would do to mother. Her husband in Azkaban, and her son dead… I couldn't do that to her. So I have to try my hardest to make sure I can protect her when school ends. And that includes doing my mission." I ended in a shaky voice, tears running down my face. I sink to the ground, in defeat, and put my head in my hand, sobbing lightly. I think about what I said, and I find the truth in it, how I almost want to die, then to keep trying to off Dumbledore… I was so caught up in my thoughts; I nearly forgot Granger was there. Nearly.

My eyes were closed, and I heard as she sat down beside me. I didn't even bother looking up. I knew she was just going to make fun of me for being so vulnerable right now.

"Malfoy." I hear her whisper in a sad voice. Well, I wasn't expecting that. It shocked me to hear such gentleness in her voice. It shocked me so much, I looked up at her. Her face looked miserable, and her eyes were swimming with unshed tears, and were staring at me with what I guessed was pity. Why wasn't she mocking me? Why was she looking at me like… that? I didn't understand.

I watched, stunned, as she hesitantly raised her hand, and gently touched my cheek. I recoiled a little, but I didn't pull away like my instincts told me to. I watched in fascination as she gently wiped my tears away. No one had ever been this gentle with me. Not even my own mother, since Father forbids it. It unnerved me greatly.

"W-what are you doing?" I whisper, as her hand continues to caress my cheek. It feels good, and I subconsciously lean into her touch. After I speak, she hastily removes her hand, and I feel disappointed at the loss of contact.

"I-I don't know." She whispers back to me. Minutes pass in silence, as we just stare at each other. My eyes lower to her lips. Her pink, full lips… I suddenly get a strong urge to kiss her. And I almost do, before I remember who it is that is in front of me. I mentally kick myself. This is _Hermione Granger_, the Mudblood. But… for some reason, blood doesn't matter as much as it used to, in this one moment. In this one moment, I am just a boy, and she is just a girl. And Merlin do I want to kiss her. So I do. She can't hate me anymore, can she? I slowly raise my hand, and touch her cheek, caressing it like she did mine minutes ago. I look from her lips, to her eyes, and back again, as I lean forward slowly. Soon, I'm only an inch from her face, as I stare into her beautiful brown eyes. I never took the time before to find the beauty in them, but now, here in this dingy bathroom, I think they are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. _There must be something wrong with me_, I think, before my lips are only a centimeter from mine. I stop, wondering what the hell I'm doing. If Father saw me, he would-

That's the last thing I thought, before she closes the distance between us, and our lips meet. While it surprised me a little at first that she was the one to close the distance, soon I don't care, as her lips move against mine in a searing kiss. I move so I'm on my knees, and I pull her closer to me, so we're flush together. There are no thoughts, just her lips against mine. If I this was a normal day, in a normal time, this would not be happening. But as this was not a normal time, or day, it was. And no matter how wrong it was, it just felt right. I swipe my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. She gasps lightly, and I take that as permission enough, and begin exploring her mouth.

Moments pass, before the need of air becomes too great, and we break apart. We just sit there, breathing heavily, staring at each other. A minute passes, before she realizes what just happened, and her eyes go wide. She stumbles back from me in an attempt to get up. I watch as she gets up, and smooth's down her uniform, and stammers how she has to go. I watch, with a twinge of something in my chest, as she exits the bathroom, not caring if someone sees her. I sit on the ground for a few more minutes, before I got up, and left the bathroom as well. _Seems like I have a lot to think about these next few days… F*ck. _


	2. Chapter 2

_~~Nothing lasts forever~~  
~~And we both know hearts can change~~  
~~And it's hard to hold a candle~~  
~~In the cold November rain~~_

It was a week before I saw her again. I could tell she had been avoiding me. And quite honestly? I was pissed. We just _kissed,_ and she tries to pretend like it was nothing. And as much as I'd like it to be nothing, it wasn't. I felt_ something_ when we kissed, and I'd make d*mn sure we'd at least talked about it. But it seemed she was adamant on not letting that happen.

But, as luck would have it, I saw my chance a week after our kiss. She was sitting out by the lake, staring out at the water under a tree. I wouldn't have been able to see her there if I had not been going out there myself. I quietly walked over to her, and once I got close enough, I saw tear tracks running down her face. _That's odd,_ I thought to myself. As silently as I could, I walked next to her, and sat down. I saw her look up in surprise, and blush when she saw it was me.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I heard her say softly, before sniffling.

"I wanted to talk. About the kiss."

She sighs, and closes her eyes. "Can't we just forget about it? I won't tell anyone, so you don't have to worry about word getting out that you kissed a Mudblood."

I was taken aback. "That's not what I meant Granger."

"Then what did you mean Malfoy?"

I opened my mouth, but I didn't know what to say. How do I tell her, the girl I've hated for the past six years that I felt something while kissing her? I don't even know what I felt really… So how do I tell her that? I sigh, and run a hand through my hair.

"I don't know. I just…"

"You just what?" She asked curiously.

I sigh again. "I felt… _something_… when we kissed." I murmur, feeling myself blush. F*ck.

To my surprise, I saw her smile a little. "I felt something to Malfoy."

"Something other than repulsion?" I ask slightly shocked.

She laughs a little. "Yeah. I tried to ignore it, but… I don't know." She shrugs, and looks out at the lake. I look at the lake as well, and we fall into a comfortable silence. A few minutes later I decide to speak.

"So, why are you crying Granger?"

I think I startled her, because she jumps a little, blushing, before answering me. "Oh. I-It's nothing really. Quite stupid actually." She says, wringing her hands, not looking at me. I raise an eyebrow.

"Come on, tell me Granger.* I say, an amused smirk on my face. I hadn't felt this… free in a while. Free of responsibility, free to just be a normal person. It was kind of refreshing, not having the feeling of impending doom over my head.

She blushes more, and mumbles something I can't hear.

"Excuse me? I don't believe I heard you Granger." I said, smirking widely now.

She sighs. "I shouldn't have to tell you… But, it's just that… I saw Ron snogging Lavender." She says; her face ablaze in a blush. I felt the smirk wipe off my face.

"Oh." I say. For some reason, I feel my heart sink that she cares who Weasley's snogging. I shake the feeling off though. What one doesn't understand should just be ignored.

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You aren't going to tease me?" She asks in amazement. I don't blame her, since normally I would be teasing her, but right now, I don't really want to…

I shrug. "I don't feel like it." I say, looking out at the lake, leaning back against the tree.

Her eyes widen, as she looks at me funny. I ignore her, and try not to think about the funny feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I never thought I'd see the day Draco Malfoy wouldn't tease me when he had the chance." She said in amazement after a few moments.

"I never thought I'd see this day either Granger." I mutter. A few more moments pass in silence before I decide to go back to the real reason I came to talk to her.

"So… what do we do?"

"About what?"

"Well, how we both felt something, other than repulsion I might add, when we kissed."

I heard her sigh, so I looked over at her, to find her looking at me.

"I don't know."

A few seconds pass. "We should kiss again." I say.

Her eyes widen again, and I smirk as her mouth opens, as she tries to figure out what to say. She obviously wasn't expecting that. I wasn't either, to tell you the honest truth, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss her again. Just to make sure is what we felt was just a fluke, of course.

"What?" She managed to squeak out.

"You heard me. I think we should kiss again, to see if we still get that, you know, _feeling_."

"Oh… um, a-alright…" She stammered, blushing bright red. _She looks so adorable when she blushes_. I absentmindedly think, not even bothering to berate myself for thinking that, for the next second, she awkwardly crawls over to where I am, and sits in front of me, looking so darn adorable. I cup her face with my hand and, looking around to make sure no one was watching, I kiss her lightly.

Any hopes I had of the feeling just being a fluke flew out the window the moment our lips met. My stomach blazed with a fire, and it felt so good. I wanted to be closer to her, so I pulled her onto my lap, and she obliged, tangling her hands in my hair, and wrapping her legs around my waist. I moaned lightly, as she let me deepen our kiss. I pulled back, and started peppering kisses down her jaw, and onto her neck, where I started making love bites. The moans she let out egged me on, telling me she didn't mind. I smirk lightly, and continue kissing her neck. I discretely slip my hand under her shirt, and moan lightly when I feel her flesh against my hand. It has been a while since I'd last been laid…

As soon as I touch her skin, I hear her gasp, and pull away from me with wide eyes. D*mn, I went to fast. I slipped my hand out from under her shirt, but I still held her close to me.

"Well." I say, not quite sure what else to say.

"Well." She repeats.

F*ck things are complicated.

_~~We've been through this such a long long time~~  
~~Just trying to kill the pain, Ooh yeah~~  
~~But lovers always come and lovers always go~~  
~~And no one's really sure who's letting go today~~  
~~Walking away~~  
_

We met every night for the next two weeks in the Room of Requirements. It was probably unwise, since I was a pureblood, and she was a Mud- muggleborn. This would lead nowhere. But honestly? I don't think either of us cared.

While in the Room, we would snog passionately, only stopping when I would try to push for more. But can you really blame me? I _am _a male who had a gorgeous witch kissing him. I think there would be a problem if I _didn't_ try and take things further. But every time I tried, she'd stop me, and then leave the room with that adorable blush on her face, like she still couldn't believe she was here with me.

I didn't really blame her.

We usually just snogged though, no talking, as that would ruin it. But while we snogged, my eyes were hardly ever closed. I just couldn't help myself, watching her was addicting. More often than not, her eyes were closed, like she didn't want to think about who she was kissing. She was probably pretending I was Weasley. No matter how hard I tried to ignore it, whenever I thought about her liking the Weasel, my heart twisted, like something in my chest was not happy at that thought. I knew this wasn't going to end well, her and me, but Merlin, I just didn't care. For the first time in a long while, I felt… happy. I felt happy when I was with her, and the feeling was so foreign, I barely recognized it at first. I've decided I like it.

As I looked at her, sitting on my lap, eyes closed, and kissing me senseless, I wonder if she feels the same. Or if I'm alone in this, this feeling I get when I'm around her.

I suddenly pull back, and watch as she makes a sound of disappointment, and opens her eyes.

"Why did you pull back?" She asks breathlessly.

I contemplate my answer for a few seconds. "I just… would you mind just… sitting here with me?" I ask, my face burning with embarrassment. "No snogging, just… sitting."

She looks at me like I've grown a second head, her eyes wide. I feel like an idiot, and was about to say that she should just forget it, and kiss her again, when she speaks.

"Alright…" She says slowly, before laying her head against my chest, so she could hear my racing heart. I slowly put my arms around her, and we just sat there. After a few minutes, I close my eyes, and just enjoy the feeling of her so close to me. I can't remember ever being happier.

We sit there for I-don't-even-know how long, just listening to the others breathing. Finally though, she moves, and sits up straighter to look me in the eyes.

"This was nice." She says softly, leaning in, and kissing me gently. I raise a hand, and cup her cheek. We pull back slightly, and I lean my forehead against hers, looking into eyes.

"It was." I respond. I see her smile, an unknown emotion in her eyes. She kisses me once more, before she stands up.

"I should probably leave, Harry and Ron are probably wondering where I am. Well… Harry at least…" As she says it, I see her face fall a little, and her eyes turn sad. I look away, not letting her see how much my chest ached seeing her still pine over the Weasel.

I clear my throat, and stand as well. "Right. I'll see you tomorrow Granger?"

She smiles lightly at me, and nods, before leaving the room. I stood still for a second, before sitting back down on the couch, smiling lightly.

I'm falling for her. I'm falling for her hard. And for some reason, I just don't care.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey. I'm sorry it's taken me a while to post these chapters, but I've been in camp for the past 2 weeks, and I haven't really felt like writing much. ._. But I hopefully will be writing more soon, but I really can't promise anything. This is one of my least favorite stories I've written, but no matter what I try, I can't seem to make it how I wanted to make it… So I hope someone likes this story. If at least one person likes the story, my job is done, right? Now I've run out of pre-written material. :/ So it might be a few more weeks before I get another chapter out, but I might surprise myself. Also, my song lyrics are a bit out of order in this chapter, mainly because I had had it so the lyrics I had at top were actually the divider for the bottom of the story, which is why it's out of order.

~~So if you want to love me~~  
~~then darling don't refrain~~  
~~Or I'll just end up walking~~  
~~In the cold November rain~~

She lied.

I didn't see her the next day. Or the day after that. By the third day she didn't show up in the Room, I was pissed, again. How dare she? She snogs me, makes me start falling for her, and then ignores me,_ again_. Stupid little Mudblood…

Getting up off the couch, I look over at the clock on wall. The time reads 9:30, almost an hour after we usually met. I scowled as I left the room, and started walking down the staircases, thinking of all the ways I would hurt Granger next time we were alone for making me feel for her little Mudblood self. I also felt disgusted in myself, knowing I willingly touched a filthy Mudblood.

All the thoughts I had pushed away for the past two to three weeks were now at the front of my mind, making me angrier and angrier. I didn't even know who I was mad at, actually. I couldn't tell if I was mad at her for making me feel for her, or at myself, for actually letting myself fall for her.

All these thoughts filled my mind, and I almost didn't realize I was at the bottom of the staircases, when I saw a mass of brown hair fly past me, running outside into the night. I was stunned for a second, before I followed her, knowing instantly who it was. This would be a good way to get my revenge on her.

I shivered lightly as the cold air attacked my face when I stood in the entrance. I looked outside, and noticed it was raining. Bloody perfect. One thing I hated about Scotland, the weather never could make up it's mind if it wanted to be snowing, or raining.

I saw a figure in the rain ran down to the lake, and collapse by the tree. Eyeing the rain, I decide what the hell, and walked out into the rain. I was shivering in a minute, as I walked silently to the tree. As I got closer, I saw her sitting there, her head on her knees, and her body shaking from what I guessed was sobs. I sneered as I stood over her.

"Crying over the Weasel, Granger?" I shouted over the roar of rain. In the time it took me to walk out here, it went from a light rain fall, to pouring buckets. Perfect.

She looked up, shocked that someone else was out here. I saw her lips move, but I couldn't hear what she said.

"What was that Granger?" I asked, as I knelt down to hear her better.

"I said f*ck off Malfoy." She hissed at me. "It's none of your concern." I raised my eyebrows at her, trying hard not to take my wand out and hex her there and then. F*cking little b*tch.

"So it is about the Weasel." I said, close enough to her so she could hear me clearly. "What, did you see him shagging Brown? Did you realize no man would ever want you?" I sneered, ignoring the fact that there was a man who wanted her badly. Ignoring the fact that that man was me.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." I heard her say in a dangerous voice. I should have stopped right there, but my anger at her drowned out my trait of self-preservation.

"So that's it huh? Found out that you're so unattractive, not even Weasley would want you. The only way a man could ever bare to snog you is with his eyes closed, believe me!"

Suddenly my face was in great pain, and there was an angry witch standing over me as I lay on the ground, clutching my nose. Should have seen this one coming.

"Don't you dare Malfoy, you little ferret. You, you are the one who snogged me in the first place! It was you who wanted to see if it was just a "fluke," and it was you who suggested meeting in the Room of Requirement! So don't you dare say that no one would want me, when you obviously do!" she screamed at me.

I scowl at her, trying to think of how to respond, but finding nothing. I decide to change the subject.

"You haven't gone to the Room in the past three days. What, is the little Mudblood too good for me now?" I spit out, getting to my feet.

"Why do you even care Malfoy? I thought no man would ever want to be with me? So why would you care if I stopped our little rendezvous?"

"No one just stops meeting with me Granger. Not without my say-so." I say menacingly, taking a step towards her. She takes a step back. I smirk, ignoring the pain in my nose. I've had worse pains before.

"Well I did Malfoy. It was stupid, and would lead nowhere. We both know it. I honestly don't know why I kept coming back; I'm not the type of person who usually does that. I'm an all or nothing type person Malfoy." During her little speech, I kept walking towards her, and she kept taking a step back. Now, she was flat against the tree, and I trapped her there, my hands on either side of her head. Despite the rain, which was still pouring around us, I could clearly see her, her hair wet, and clinging to her face. I pushed myself up close to her, so we were nose to nose. I wanted her to see the fury in my eyes. I was furious that she had just been leading me on. That was _my_ job, not hers.

"I'll tell you why you kept coming back b*tch. It was because you knew no one else wanted you. You knew this was the only way you'd ever be touched, the only way you'd ever be able to be close to a man." I whispered, loud enough so she could hear me. "You should consider yourself honored that I would even touch you, let alone snog you."

"Why do you even care that I ended it Malfoy? You know we wouldn't work, and would have had to end it eventually anyway. Sooner is better, right? So why do you care?" She says in a whisper, completely ignoring what I had just said.

"Maybe I didn't want it to end." I whisper, instantly regretting it. I might as well just have said I loved her then and there! Not that I do, I mean…

"Well it had to end sometime Malfoy. And you know as well as I do that it's better it ends now before things… get complicated." She whispers.

I look into her eyes, and I see them shinning. I sigh, and feel my anger wash out of me as I stare into her big brown eyes.

"I know Granger. I know." I say in defeat. I suddenly remember the last time I said those words, how it was right before our first kiss. I close my eyes, and hang my head slightly. It was hard to believe that was only two weeks ago. I feel her raise her hand, and gently caresses my cheek, just like she did that day. I open my eyes, and look into hers, seeing sadness, and an unknown emotion in them. I lean forward, and catch her lips with mine in a soft, gentle kiss.

I pull back, and lean my forehead against hers.

"W-we could try it though... Try this, us. I-if that's what you want." I whisper. I'm not entirely sure why we were whispering, but I think it was because it felt like if we raised our voices any louder, this would all go away. And I know I didn't want that.

"But as I said, it wouldn't work. We're on opposite sides of this war that's coming Draco. Even if we tried for anything more, we'd be forced apart somehow. I-it's best to just end it now." She whispers, her eyes still shinning. I felt my heart spasm when she said my name. I liked it.

"Who cares what's best? We'll never know unless we try, right? As long as we know we might not work, and we might be forced apart, it should be fine, right?" I whispered as I raised a hand to brush the hair that was plastered to her face behind her ear. I saw her close her eyes.

"What if when we're forced apart, we've grown too close for that to be possible?"

I think about that for a few minutes, before sighing.

"Can we just try?"

_If we could take the time to lay it on the line  
I could rest my head  
Just knowing that you were mine  
All mine  
_

I watch her open her eyes.

"Why do you want this so much? I thought you hated me."

"I thought I did too… but now I'm not so sure... I don't know. Everything is f*cking complicated." I whisper, and run a hand through my hair. I'm starting to shiver, from being in the rain for so long.

"I know everything is complicated Draco, do you think I would feel anything other than hatred towards you if it wasn't?" I look at her for a few moments, before sighing.

"I guess not." After a few more seconds, I raise my hand, gently cup her cheek, and kiss her again. I hear her sigh into the kiss, as I deepen it. After a few minutes of snogging, I pull back.

"So? What do you think? Should we try?" I ask, apprehensive on her answer.

She hesitates for a few seconds, seconds in which I feel like my heart has stopped, before she nods slowly.

"Okay. We'll try." I grin, and give her a chaste kiss on the lips, before pulling back, and holding out my hand to her.

"We should probably go in now though… It's too cold for us to be outside now."

She looks at my hand with apprehension, but nods, so we started walking back to the castle, hand in hand since it was late enough that almost no one would be up to see us anyway. The only sound that can be heard as we walked through the castle is the sound of our footsteps.

We made it to the staircase, where we had to part.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

She smiles. "See you tomorrow." She repeats, as she starts climbing the stairs. I grin, as I start walking down to the dungeons. It's official. I've fallen for the witch.

~~So if you want to love me~~  
~~then darling don't refrain~~  
~~Or I'll just end up walking~~  
~~In the cold November rain~~


End file.
